The Forgotten Ones
by Acura
Summary: happens after 1 kh. just normal life. on destiny island, traverse town(city) heartless go byebye. s,k,r forget what happen. ones who know, are nowhere


Hello all you little tiny twerps. (jk) anyways. Welcome to my fanfic. It is brilliant and stupendous!!

Random person: don't get your hopes up!

Me:hey! I heard that…..

Random person:duh!

Chapter 1: The Morning

Sora's P.O.V.

"Mom!" Kayla and I yelled at the same time.

We were arguing over who's turn it was in the bathroom. But as always, mom would probably let Kayla have the bathroom. Mom comes up the stairs.

"Sora! It's your sisters turn," mom said.

Kayla stuck her tongue out at me and ran into the bathroom. I sigh and go down the stairs behind mom. We went into the kitchen, where dad was leaning against the counter, drinking his morning coffee. I'm gonna get Kayla one day. I go to the refrigerator and take out the orange juice.

"Get a glass Sora," dad says.

I shrug and put the orange juice away. I then sit on the counter.

"Why do I have to go to school?" I asked, "I mean. Everything I know, I learn from experience."

I saw mom and dad exchange looks. But they didn't answer me. Why? I mean. yeah today was the first day back to school. But its been three months since I've seen Kairi or Riku. Kairi and I were juniors at Travers High School. Riku was a senior. Kayla was just a freshman. The school was just about one mile away.

"Kayla! Let's go!" I yelled.

She came through the kitchen door wearing jean shorts. God! They were so short! Then she also had on a tank top that was all black. Her blonde, shoulder length hair hung freely about her shoulders.

How could they let her out of the house wearing that? She was only fifteen! Oh well.

"I'll be outside," I mutter.

I jumped off the counter and walked out of the kitchen. I walked out the front door and stopped. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen stood there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kairi's P.O.V.

"Get up Kairi!" dad yelled through my door.

I groan and sit up. He wasn't really my dad. He was mom's boyfriend. But mom wasn't really my mom either. She was my adoptive mom. But she is rarely home, so he takes care of me. I get out of bed. I go into the bathroom. When I come out, I sit in front of my mirror. my auburn hair reaches just past my shoulders. I brush my hair while thinking. Then Sora popped into my head. I gasped.

"Sora…" I whisper. 

"Get up Kairi!" dad yelled again. 

"I'm up!" I yelled back. 

He walked away. I went back to my thoughts. Me and Sora had gone out, but we decided to brake up just before summer break.. I almost gagged at the thought of seeing him again. 

I finished brushing my hair and went to the closet. I put on a soft pink tube top and a black miniskirt. I grabbed my notebook and sigh. I walk to the door and open it. He wasn't there. Thank god…. I walked down the small hallway to the back door. I was almost there. Then I heard his voice. 

"Thought you would get away?" dad said. 

My grip tightened on my notebook. I felt his could hands on my shoulders. 

"Don't make me hurt you," he whispered. 

I felt his warm breath on my neck. Oh how I hated him. Abruptly, I broke out of his grasp. I turned and look him in the eyes. 

"Don't touch me again." 

He laughed. Oh how I hated that laugh. 

"Or what? You'll leave? You have no where to go. Your boyfriend dumped you. And that boy, Riku. Well I don't think he will be coming here for a while," dad said. 

He was right. I didn't have anywhere to go. 

__

**Sora walked up to me. We had been dating since the first week of school. "Kairi," he said. "Yeah Sora?" I asked "Well my parents want me to go with them to Agrabah this summer. And I don't want you to be held back by me." He took my hand in his. I shook his hand away. "Are you breaking up with me?" I asked, afraid. He nodded. "I love you Kai. But you need to be free this summer," he replied. Then he just walked away.** 

I look at dad. I turned on my heel and walked out of the small house. As the door slammed shut, I heard glass shattering. I soon met up with Selphie, Yuna, Rikku, and the other cheerleaders. We walked by Riku's house. Riku, Tidus and the other guys were smoking cigarettes. They soon were following us. Then we came to Sora's house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I'm sitting at my desk in my room. It is about six in the morning. I never went to bed last night. I get up and get dressed. I wear a pair of black, baggy jeans and a black work out shirt. I grab my pack of cigarettes and lighter. Then I walk out of the room, locking the door behind me. I could hear mother and father talking in the kitchen. I soon found myself in the same room as them. "Oh Riku! I'm so proud of you!" mother exclaimed. 

She came over to hug me. I grimaced. 

"Don't touch me," I said rudely. 

I saw the pain in her eyes. I smiled inside. I could hear the guys out front. I walked out of the kitchen , through the back door, to outside. I walked around the house and went to the guys. We were smoking when the cheerleaders walked by. Kairi was so gorgeous. The perfect body. How the top fit her figure just right. The guys and I started following them. Then I saw Sora. I could've killed him. Sliced him into little, tiny pieces. And then let Grace, my dog, eat him


End file.
